1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brass suitable for use as the materials of those mechanical parts or members which have to have good adhesion and wear resistant properties, such as the gears of various machines, rolls and dies for pipe forming and deep drawing stainless steel or titanium plate materials, and so forth.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Conventionally, aluminum bronze type alloys having precipitated gamma (.gamma.) phase and ordinary type bronze have been generally used as the materials of dies for pipe forming and deep drawing stainless steel and titanium plate materials. These alloys are, however, generally expensive and, in addition, suffer various disadvantages. For instance, when an alloy of this type is used as the material of rolls for titanium pipe forming, it is often experienced that the titanium material adheres to the peripheral surface of the roll during the pipe forming operation, resulting inconveniently in dents or scratches on the surface of the titanium pipe under forming and, in the worst case, thus turning out defective.